


24 Hour

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, But I'm not funny, Comedy, M/M, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “Whoopsie!” A shower of purple splashed out of the bottle, cascading down all over the boy’s white shirt. “Aw, man…”After frowning down at the front of his shirt, he boy quickly tugged it off over his head, allowing Saihara little more than a glimpse of a slender back, before the ruined shirt was flung across the room.The display went dark immediately as the discarded shirt completely obstructed the webcam.---The fbi webcam surveillance AU both you and Saihara never knew you needed.





	24 Hour

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely belated birthday present for my friend Jai!  
> This AU originally started life as fever-induced shit post on my twitter, but the idea would not leave me alone. Thank you for humoring me with [that illustration!](https://twitter.com/Paperkuu/status/959938418649202689)<3

“Momota-kun,” Saihara said, settling gingerly down onto the office chair he had been shown to, as if uncertain whether someone had spilled out tacks onto it or not. “I really am grateful that you were able to help get me this job…”

Kaito clapped him on the shoulder, hard enough so that his face might have connected with the computer screen if he hadn’t known enough to brace himself. “No problem, man! Do you want me to give you a run-down of stuff?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Saihara replied uncertainly. Although everything had already been explained to him once by his boss, he figured that it was still better to sit through it again rather than to chance getting something wrong on his first day.

Leaning over Saihara, Kaito grabbed the mouse, clicking away with the rapid ease of someone who not only did this every day, but was at the same time unaccustomed to teaching others.

“This here,” Kaito said, bringing up a window that looked to be an image of someone’s living room. “Is the surveillance window. All you gotta do is just keep an eye on this, and when your subject comes into view, you take notes here.” He pulled up a spreadsheet, waving the cursor over it for emphasis.

“What should I be looking for?” Saihara asked, shifting in his seat, uncertain of what to do with his hands, considering the mouse was taken. He settled for curling them around either edge of the seat, praying that whoever had held the job previously hadn’t been fond of gum. “To take notes on, I mean.”

The idea of watching a stranger’s every move still didn’t sit well with him, but Kaito had been kind enough to put in a good word with his employer, so the least that Saihara felt he could do was give it a fair try.

Kaito shrugged. “Anything you think might be classified under ‘suspicious behavior’, I guess.”

“You guess?” Saihara repeated. Hadn’t Kaito been working at this job for over two months now? Shouldn’t he have known what sorts of things he was meant to report already?

“Well,” Kaito said, scratching at his goatee, “The funny thing is, that this girl I’m meant to keep tabs on, the only thing she ever does is play with little kids. She’s like a babysitter, or something, I guess. I mean, like, the file says that she’s a suspected hit woman or whatever, but…”

 _‘But’, you spend more staring out your window with a telescope at night than keeping an eye on the monitor_ , Saihara thought, although he kept it to himself. He knew that his friend only saw his current job as a temporary one, just until he was able to save for college and fulfill his dream of starting on the track to astronaut training.

It was much the same for Saihara, who needed something to keep him afloat while his uncle’s detective agency underwent remodeling following a freak asteroid accident.

“So you good, man?” Kaito asked, removing his hand from Saihara’s shoulder, where he immediately replaced it with his own, massaging at the area.

He nodded, putting on a weak smile. “Yeah, I think I’ve got it now.”

“Awesome.” Kaito grinned, before turning to go. “I’ll be in the next cubicle over, so lemme know if you need anything else.”

After assuring him that he would, Saihara set to work, if staring at an unchanging feed of an empty room for an hour could be really be called that. Still a job was a job, and Saihara soon found himself scrutinizing the screen, detective instincts having yet to abandon him. As he did so, however, it soon dawned on Saihara that he hadn’t been given any sort of file on the subject.

The surface of the desk he had been allotted was nearly empty, save for his mug of coffee and a small figure of a lavender-haired video game heroine tucked beside the monitor, which he had discreetly produced from his pocket once he had been certain Kaito had left.

While he did consider getting up to ask either his boss or Kaito about the missing papers, he didn’t want to seem incompetent on his first day. Besides that, it wasn’t as if discerning a person’s personality from their room was something that he hadn’t done before in his previous job.

Leaning in slightly, Saihara rubbed at his eyes, hoping to gain a fresh perspective on the image before him.

The amount of clutter strewn about the room was impossible to overlook. Saihara might even have pegged the subject as an artist, save for the lack of any relevant supplies. Notebooks and pens were scattered here and there, suggesting someone who might have been student, although the freshly played with toys tossed carelessly among them like candy color sprinkles were at odds with Saihara’s typical idea of a college student. Oddly enough, despite the clear overcrowding issue on both the floor and furniture, the walls remained markedly bare. Often times, Saihara remembered, this was the sign of a rental; perhaps whoever lived here meant to do so only temporarily. Despite the busyness of the room, however, the scene remained static, with not so much as the buzzing of a fly coming in over the headset.

Jolting upright, Saihara blinked at the screen. He hadn’t even realised that he’d been nodding off until the sound of a door clicking shut startled him back into alertness.

Kicking some of the items on the floor aside in order to clear a path, a young man, likely around Saihara’s age despite his height, meandered into the picture.

In keeping with the general décor of the room, the occupant’s dark hair was disheveled enough to lead Saihara into wondering just how he managed to have kept his mostly white outfit so spotless.

As Saihara continued to observe, he found that the boy’s routine seemed mundane enough, consisting of little more than grabbing one of the books off the side table and leafing through it for a time. The boy managed to turn the pages so quickly, that Saihara might have thought the subject was only looking at the pictures, if it weren’t for that fact his small mouth would occasionally form into silent words whenever he seemed to hit an interesting bit, brow creasing in concentration, while occasionally nodding in agreement.

With the way his eyes devoured each page, it should have come as no surprise to Saihara that he soon needed to rest them. Resting the book on his lap, the boy stretched his arms above his head, a position which still failed to gain him much proximity to the ceiling given his overall petite stature.

Opening his eyes following a surprisingly robust yawn for the size of his face, his gaze fell so intently on the corner of the room containing his computer, that Saihara found himself sliding his chair backward from his own desk in spite of himself. There should have been no way that the bug planted in the subject’s webcam could be used see back out, however the boy’s intense violet gaze continued to pierce Saihara through the layers of hardware and lcd, consuming him just as they had the pages of words moments earlier. Then, just as quickly as it had began, the spell fizzled as the boy slipped off the couch, leaving the room for a few moments, before returning with a bottle of grape Panta held to his lips.

The wet sound of gulping traveled over the mic into Saihara’s headset, as did the smacking of pink lips once he had fully swallowed.

Saihara found himself sliding his chair back into its place nearer the screen, suddenly wishing he had a Panta of his own to relieve the sudden dryness in his mouth as the boy began to cross the room, open bottle in hand, foot directly connecting with a model car left tires-up on the carpet.

“Whoopsie!” A shower of purple splashed out of the bottle, cascading down all over the boy’s white shirt. “Aw, man…”

After frowning at the front of his shirt, he boy quickly tugged it off over his head, allowing Saihara little more than a glimpse of a slender back, before the ruined shirt was flung across the room.

The display went dark immediately as the discarded shirt completely obstructed the webcam.

Saihara furrowed his brow, scanning the desk once again in the vain hope that he had somehow still overlooked some sort of manual or info packet outlining what to do in the case of losing sight of the subject like this. Letting out a shaky breath, Saihara brought the mug of coffee to his lips, hoping that the familiar sensation of bitter warmth would help to settle his thoughts.

Just as he had finally resigned himself to a visit inside of Kaito’s cubicle for help, the subject’s voice floated over the mic, although slightly muffled due to the cloth covering it.

“Welp, seeing as I’m already half naked anyway, it must be time to jerk off now! Yep, riiiight here in the living room!”

“Hey, there. You okay, dude?” Kaito asked, poking his head into Saihara’s office space. “It sounded like someone was dying in here- Whoa, shit, there’s coffee everywhere! Did ya burn yourself?”

Saihara shook his head weakly, wiping at his chin with an already thoroughly coffee-soaked sleeve.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to split this into two chapters since I felt bad for taking so long as it was ;;
> 
> I don't usually attempt humor, so this was??


End file.
